Genesis Rhapsodos vs Cinder Fall
Interlude One Minute Melee No Research 60 seconds Melee Pre-Fight Genesis was walking around on the docks until a women came towards him. Genesis turns around to see a women with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. She is Cinder Fall "What have we Here?" Genesis said to himself as Cinder stopped in her tracks which was only a six feet away from Genesis. She glanced at his rapier. (Genesis' sword is actually a rapier) "You don't belong here. I suggest you leave!" Cinder told Genesis as he smirks. Genesis started to walk away only to shot a fireball at Cinder who side rolled out the way. Cue: A Beating Black Wing - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Music Extended "Force me than!" Genesis told Cinder as she smirks. the ashen-black haired female pulled out twin swords as she got in a fight stance. Genesis did the same. "I was hoping you'll say that!" Cinder told Genesis as they get ready for a fight. Fight Both Cinder, and Genesis run towards each other as each one swings their weapon causing a mini shock-wave from the single clash. Genesis and Cinder both repeatedly swung their weapons, causing a continuous clash among the fighters. Cinder used her second blade to slash open Genesis' stomach, he caught it her blade, and pushed her back one foot away from him. looking at his hand, he saw blood but he didn't let it get to him. Rushing towards each other again Cinder and Genesis clashed again, however, this time Genesis was Jumping back, fire manifested in-front of Genesis as he stuck his hand, and palm out. "Firaga" Genesis yells as a basketball sized fireball launches towards Cinder, who evaded the projectile, however the blast radius barely scraped her. Cinder looked at the miniature crater Genesis has caused, and was a little shocked that it was a decently sized hole. Genesis smirked, as he rushed towards Cinder as he thrusts his rapier towards Cinder's stomach. Making contact, Cinder was sent back a six feet, but luckily her aura protected her from his rapier, piercing through her. "Okay then, is that all you can do pretty boy?" Cinder spoke, Genesis gave a smirk as he pointed his rapier towards her. "Why not find out." Genesis spoke as Cinder grow a smirk. Looking towards each other, both Cinder and Genesis sprinted towards each other again as they swung their blades. Clashing again, both locked blades, however, Genesis jumped over Cinder as he swung his blade horizontally, Cinder blocked most of his strikes, but Genesis manages to get one got slash as she stumbled back. Genesis realized his rapier did not pierce through her skin, however, he did see that he hit something. "Strange, I attempted to hit you, but I ended up hitting something else. Do you perhaps have a barrier around you?" Genesis questioned Cinder as she raised an eyebrow. "Have you no heard of aura before?" Cinder asked as they barely answered Genesis' question. Both shrugging their questions off, Genesis moved his hand across his rapier as it started to glow which caused Cinder have a confused look. Is he using dust? Cinder questioned herself. Realizing Genesis was sprinted towards her, she attempted to block with her blades, however as Genesis' rapier made contact a mini shock-wave was caused as Cinder stumbled back. regaining her balanced, Cinder cartwheeled out of Genesis' reached before firing off red dust as projectiles, easily evading the projectiles, Genesis back-flipped out of the way as he also blocked some of the projectiles with his rapier. Having his hand glow, Genesis fired off multiple firaga in a tri-cast. taking notice, Cinder evaded each of his projectiles by cartwheeling, and back-flipping out the way. What caught Cinder off guard was that third firaga came after the second unexpectedly which hit her in the torso as she was sent back a good ten feet. "Damn it!" Cinder yelled as he stood back up, as soon as she looked forward. Genesis was already inches away from her face, with a tight grip Genesis grabbed Cinder her face and dragged her through the ground. Cinder's aura was being eaten away as she was being dragging onto the ground, with the concrete scraping her up. Genesis flew upwards as he threw Cinder away from her as she landed on her feet. Looking up, Cinder was shocked to see a single blacked wing sprouting from Genesis' back. Cue: RWBY Theme - Sacrifice (Roosterteeth) Cinder constructed a dust-created glass-like bow as she fired three shots towards Genesis as he easily maneuvers out of the way. Cinder kept firing arrows from her bow as Genesis was still easily maneuvering around them as he now fly's towards Cinder. Taking notice of Genesis closing in, she aimed her arrow towards him waiting for the right moment. Focusing more, Cinder saw his arm glow again as he stopped in mid air, holding his palm out, Genesis fired another firaga as Cinder fired another arrow, however to her shock the firaga melted the arrow as she was directly hit by the projectile from Genesis. "You're actually becoming a problem." Cinder spoke as her bow became two moorish scimitars. Genesis landed on the ground as he retracted his wing. Both fighters, looking at each other, they quickly sprint as they collided blows, with Genesis' rapier still glowing it was causing mini shock-waves as he and Cinder were clashing. taking an opportunity Genesis saw an opening on her stomach as he gave a spartan like which sent her on her back. Quickly getting, Cinder turned her blades back into a bow as she fired three arrows towards Genesis as he evaded each one. Sprinted towards Cinder, Genesis gripped her face as his arm began to glow darkly this time. Genesis unleashed dark energy upon Cinder's face as she was blown away from his grip, with great damage to her aura, and some damage to her as her face has now shown slight blood. Turning her bow, back into her blade she sprinted towards Genesis, who did the same. However, as he swung his rapier, she ducked under and slashed him horizontally twice, and vertically twice also, before rolling behind him and slashing at him four more times. two slashes where horizontally, and two diagonal. Kicking Genesis back, Cinder run towards him as started to block her attacks. However, Genesis was one the defensive as Cinder kept unleashing continuous attacks. Feeling a bit overwhelmed Genesis was stumbled back which gave Cinder the opportunity to slash his stomach, succeeding, Genesis howled in pain as he got on his knees. "Damn." Genesis spoke as he cough up some blood, however, Cinder kicked him back as she calming walked towards his body. "I'll admit, you were a difficult person to fight, but I know rain the victor." Cinder said as she was raised her blade to stab him again. However, before she could even swing the blade as she howled in pain. Looking down, she saw that Genesis stabbed her through the torso. Cinder was in both shock and pain, as she slowly walked back before collapsing onto the ground. Genesis slowly got up as he pulled his rapier out of her torso causing Cinder to yell out more in pain. Cue: Guilty Gear Xrd Ost - Instant Kill Theme Genesis gripped his sword tightly as he raised it upward, as that happened a massive magic sigil appears above them. Pointing his sword towards Cinder, a massive amount of light rains down onto Cinder, as the immense energy blast, erases her from existence. The light died down, and the sigil disappeared. However, Cinder was no wear to be found as the only thing left of her was her weapon. "Try and come back from that." Genesis spoke as he began to walk away. Result This melee's winner is... Genesis Rhapsodos Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword